The Gemini Story
by The Morrigan's Prophecy
Summary: A little self insertion. Cowritten with The Heir of Seth. A set of twins and their adventures through all the pokemon regions. This is my first published fic. R & R. please.


The Morrigan's Prophecy – **bold**

The Heir of Seth - underlined

blah means a sound like knocking and thud

_italics_ mean a pokemon's real name like _poochyena_ and _torchic_

&&&&& means beginning of poke battle

means ending of said battle

_Disclaimer_: **ok ok. now here comes the boring and painfully stupid disclaimer.** yeah it is annoying as hell but must be done. lets do this together ok? **ok. We do _not _own Pokemon or anything else of Anime. Because then we couldn't be writing this thing.**

**Now, this is my first _posted_ fic, but HoS's second. this a co-write fanfic. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. yummm! There is cussing in this and romance just between humans. **

In the peaceful town of Little Root. "Nothing too big ever happens around here," sighed some random villager. (**lets just call him villager #1.** your creativity for names just astounds me. **asshole.**)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Hey, that sounded like Professor Birch,' thought villager #1. He is the only idiot to wake up at 6 o'clock in morning. Villager #1 looked around for the person who, he didn't need to look to far because: (1) the village is tiny so you can see everything in one spot and (2) the person who screamed wasn't too far away. It was Professor Birch who screamed and he was being chased around by a _poochyena_. 'Oh, shit' was the only thing that crossed villager #1's mind that moment. He ran towards the nearest house to alert someone to the current dilemma; which just happened to belong to our hero and heroine. (TMP: no there will not be any drugs in this fic, just a mention but there will be **no** use of drugs by **any** character. no one will change my mind. period.) He knocked hard knock knock knock and started to hop from foot to foot, like someone in a huge hurry. (well no flying fuck he is in a big hurry. **sheesh. i'm soorrrrrryy.** whatever.)

He heard some scrambling and cussing on the other side of the door. A boy with short messy black hair and red streaks through it answered the door. He normally stood around 6 foot but at the moment he was hunched over with sleep. He wore gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt that looked seriously rumpled and his eyes were the color of gold, but at the moment were half lidded due to the fact that he just woke up not but three minutes again.

"Oh thank the gods that you are awake Seth! Professor Birch needs help. He's being attacked by a _poochyena_. Please go help him." he rushed out, than ran to the next house to alert the prof.'s family.

"Damn!" Seth shouted. "Sirius! Haul ass down here so we can save the professor and don't bother to get dressed this time damn it! I'm going ahead!" He slipped on his shoes as he ran out the door; leaving it wide open. Just a girl with short orchid-colored hair fell down stairs, cussing all the more. (**yes, more cussing. that will be happening a lot. **gee, me thinks they noticed. **Oh shut it.**) She was wearing a black tang-top and navy blue bicycle shorts. She too sprinted out the door; just barely getting her sandals on. (**think of Mugen's sandals from Samurai Champloo**) She arrived just minutes after her twin, Seth just did. As soon as she saw what happened to the Professor, she fell over laughing. Professor Birch had the bottom part of his pants ripped out and he was running in circles away from the _poochyena_. Seth just stood there dumb founded at the scence before him. Seth finally snapped out of his stupor to help the professor, he quickly scooped down to pick up one of the pokeballs. The one he snatched from the bag he found on the ground had a fire symbol on it. He already knew what pokemon was in it but as soon as he was about to release the pokemon within his sister stopped him.

"Hey! I want to fight with this one!" Sirius shouted in his ear as she held up a pokeball, also from the bag, with a water symbol on it.

"But I too want to battle." Seth pouted. Sirius gave him the **_LOOK_**. But being the strong man, (**yea right. **shut up this is my part of the story now.) withstood the attack and continued to stare at her.

"Fine!" she yelled as she threw her arms up in the air. "A compromise then?" Seth nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "Rock-paper-scissors and only two-out-of-three. Cool?"

"Cool," Seth conceded to her request (demand). Minutes later Seth had a smug smirk was plastered onto his face, while you could almost see the clouds of depression over Sirius.

"Fine you may win this battle, but the day you win the war in over my fucking freezing dead body! And I get to capture the _poochyena_ in the end with the pokeball we found in the forest." Sirius stated with an air of finality.

"Fine, whatever. Can we finally save Professor Birch now?" an exasperated Seth nearly yelled with a giant sweat drop on his head.

"Yes! Please, saving me soon would be much appreciated!" P. Birch shouted while still running around.

"Go _Torchic_!" Seth shouted as he tossed the ball out to release the fire pokemon.


End file.
